Caught
by extra-victory
Summary: "No!" Emi hissed, on the other end of the phone line, flushed. "You just want to have sex with me-!" Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult humor, Lemon, Sweet and Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

"Not a great day at work-" Maou noted, twirling a pen, on his break, holding a cellphone up against his ear.

" _Good_! I hope your day gets _worse_ -!" The hero snapped, unsympathetic, faintly red, still caught up in thoughts of him _smacking her ass In front of the landlord._

"Let's hang out after my shift-" He grinned, faintly, ignoring her, drumming his fingers on the desk in front of him, turning slightly away, staring up at a calendar on the wall, checking his schedule.

" _No_!" Emi hissed, on the other end of the phone line, flushed. "You just want to have sex with me-!"

He laughed. "No way. We'll just watch Netflix and chill-"

She squeaked, bright red, storming into her bedroom. "That's what you said _last time_ , _and I ended up with your dick in my mouth-!"_

"Fond memories." Maou snickered, leaning back in his chair, tipping the seat back, balancing it deftly on two legs. "I'm serious this time, no sex-"

She trembled, in her room, before glaring over at the wall, at a picture of her with Maou, eyes narrowing, suspiciously. "Y-You mean it-?"

"No. I'm going to fuck the _shit_ out of you-"

She squealed, throwing her phone down on the bed, furiously red, and flopped down next to it, covering her head with a pillow.

"I'll be there around eight-" She heard him, _heard his grinning smirk_ , through the phone's headset, on the mattress next to her.

She hung up, aggravated, flustered. _"Aaarghhhh-!"_

Nothing moved.

Silence.

She sat up, miserable, heart hammering, after a moment, inconsolable, and picked her cellphone back up, calling Rika.

The worst part, _worst of all_ , was that she would have to _sit around_ , waiting, _until eight_ , thinking of _nothing but Maou._

 _(Five hours later)_

Emi answered the door, nervously, heartbeat fluttering inside her, after taking a moment to ensure that her face was _icy and telegraphing annoyance_ , instead of _flustered_ and _telegraphing thirst._

She cracked the door, and peered outside, glaring at Maou, as he waited, leaning on her doorframe, composed, cool, charisma leaking from his every pore.

"What-" She snapped, aggravated, doing her best to suppress her racing heartbeat.

"I'm here to fuck you." He grinned, wickedly, and she squeaked, furiously red, glowing scarlet.

"Get inside, jackass-!" She shrieked, throwing the door open, storming back into her apartment. "I have _neighbors_ , you know that right-?!"

"So I hear." He stepped inside, laughing. "They must hate you-"

"They _do_." She sighed, miserable, facing away from him, grumbling.

"I'm not surprised, since you _lie to them_ -"

She whirled around, alarmed, heat rising in her face, eyes wide, dreading his next words.

"An elderly woman asked to see our _wedding pictures_ the other day-" He turned slightly away from her, smirking, eyes shut "Which I thought was _strange_ , because we _aren't married_ -"

She trembled, blushing furiously, glaring sourly away. "I-I told them we were husband and wife-!"

He met her eyes, fascinated, saying nothing.

She yelped, bright red. "They heard me moaning last time you were here-!"

His eyes flashed, smug. "I think _most people_ heard you."

She squealed, quietly, moaning, horrified.

"Most people _in the world_ -"

"Oh, _shut up-!"_ She wailed, storming out of the room, into her hallway, where he appeared, teleporting into her path, leaning against the wall just in front of her. "EEP-!"

"You'll be pleased to know that I didn't blow your cover." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, grinning. _"I apologized on your behalf_ , and told them that my wife likes to be _tied up and spanked-"_

She screamed, furiously red, hands coming up to hold her face. " _You didn't-!"_

"Did I-?" He laughed, turning away from her, wandering into her room. "You'll never know-"

She dropped to her knees in the hallway, _mortified_ , heart hammering. " _They're like eighty_! You could've killed them-!"

He just chuckled, from somewhere in her room, and she glowered, hopping back up to her feet, stalking into the bedroom, furious. " _Now_ how am I supposed to face them! They must think we're _freaks_ -!"

He just stared, amused, up at the ceiling, planted calmly in her desk chair. "Well, they aren't wrong, _angel_."

" _Half-_ angel-!" She snapped, crossing her arms, huffing.

"Angel nonetheless."

"That's _half_ -freak!"

He grinned. "Freak nonetheless."

"Hi pot, my name is kettle! _Satan_ , _king of demons-_!"

"Fair enough-" He met her eyes, smug, rising to his feet, slowly.

She just stared across at him, heart hammering, flushed, for a moment, in silence.

"S-So…So was your workday really bad-?" She stammered, at last, hoping _desperately_ to change the subject.

"Why _tell you_ how rough my day was-" Maou grinned wickedly, stepping towards her. "When I can _show you_ how rough it was-?"

She felt a pulse of throbbing, demonic power surge through the room, and squeaked, blushing furiously, glowing red.

Emi tried to take a trembling step backwards, but tripped, and fell backwards, down onto the bed, on her ass, staring up at him, eyes wide, flushed, mouth opening and closing ineffectively, unable to look away, as he stalked closer, eyes hungry.

He _descended_ on her, with a _burning passion_ , with a vengeance, eyes flashing red, grinning widely, mouth pulled taut over his sharp, wicked teeth. She felt him grab her hair, in one hand, tugging it, _hard_ , and she yelped, eyes squeezed shut, feeling heat ripple through her, feeling him yank her backwards, yank her down, pressing her back into the wall, roughly, with his other hand, ripping her shirt off, dragging her bra down over her torso, as she _gasped_ , _weakly_ , in his hands, _glowing_ , _shuddering_ , his touch lighting _fires_ in her every nerve.

Maou kissed her neck, softly, and kissed her collarbone. She squeaked, panting, voice tight, high pitched, and her hand wandered up to his chest, as he pulled her jeans down, spread her legs, rubbing her, through her panties, in one hand, forcefully. She yelped, neck snapping back, and he took the opportunity to sink his teeth into her neck, at her collarbone.

Emilia _howled_ , wailing, hips grinding onto his hand, as he grabbed her, between her legs, and she _shrieked_ , wrapping her arms around his neck, _unbelievable heat_ coursing through her, _electricity arcing between them._

Her breaths were shallow and ragged, as he set his forehead against hers, flicking her nipple, before setting his mouth of hers, hungrily.

She moaned, bright red, flushed, feeling his hand, _still gripping her tightly_ , between her legs, peel her soaked panties to the side, brushing against her exposed, sensitive skin…

When he pressed two fingers into her, and moved her, sliding her over, yanking her, by the hair, down onto the bed, until she was lying there, whimpering, under him, quivering, back arching, she felt _raging climax_ beginning to well up in her hips, building in her, as his long, nimble fingers pressed up into her G-spot, _grinding there for a moment_ , as _white-hot flashes of pleasure_ burned inside her, _wiping her mind blank_ , neck twisting, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Maou moved her again, _still tugging her hair, viciously_ , and she squeaked, as he grabbed her leg, lifting it, raising one of her legs, spreading them. Emi, _flush_ , _panting_ , glowing red, _dizzied_ , thoughts swimming uselessly, heard his _phone ring_.

Maou raised himself, grinning wickedly, meeting her eyes, rising up above her, setting his erection, forcefully, against her soaked entrance, through his jeans, as she shrieked, climax surging up into her, _on the verge_ …He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 _"A-Are you fucking kidding me-?!"_ She squealed, shivering, gasping, as his eyes flashed, and he smirked at her, answering the call.

"Yes, what can I do for you…Yes-" He began, almost laughing, but his eyes sharpened, and his voice hardened, almost immediately. "Yes. I didn't realize…I'll be right there-"

 _"WHAT-?!_ " She shrieked, outraged, still teetering, shaking, on the verge of orgasm, as he met her eyes again, apologetically.

"Sorry, Emi-" He stepped away from her, and her body _screamed_ , frustrated, _furious_ , _immediately_ longing for his closeness and his touch, his embrace. "I'll be right back-"

He vanished, with a crack, teleporting away.

Emi was left, _gasping_ , _panting_ , on the bed, alone with her thoughts, trembling, eyes wide.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun? Super cracky, right?! Next chapter goes up tomorrow :D**

 **See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's get started right away, I hope you have fun with Caught 2 :D**

 **ChristophTheMad: I'm so glad to hear that :D Yes, That's true, I'm just the worst, that was painful even for me! Yes, I was hoping the hook would catch people's attentions, and that you'd wonder what could be going on...So that I could drag it out even more, naturally, because of course, and keep you wondering :D At least, that was the plan :D So, I'll have to hope and see if your curiosity holds :D Oh, Yes, I did want to flesh out this universe, and show it to be somewhat unique, so I tried to communicate that with the dialogue, and I'm delighted to hear that it worked :)**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: I know, right?! Oh, I don't think he could endure very long at all XD But Maou's going to get what's coming to him, just wait and see...:D My pleasure, you know :D**

 **MyFangirlingWays: Seriously, Maou! What were you thinking?! Well, just wait and see, what his reasons were! As for Maou getting whats coming to him...Well, he sure does :D**

 **MaouVioletta656: Completely XD Even I had a hard time writing that one out!**

 **Thank you all so much! I hope you like the chapter :D**

The hero wheezed, for a second, disbelieving. _Desperately_ , furiously red, _heat boiling up inside her, agonizing_ , she screamed, burying her face in a pillow.

" _Unbelievable-!_ " She squealed, flopping about on the bed, helplessly, tormented. _I'm going to fucking **kill him**! _

The heat in her was _unbearable_ , her body was _throbbing_ , humming, _painful_ , and she whimpered, on the bed, before leaning over, and fishing around, desperately, in her jeans pocket, pulling her phone out, dialing Rika up.

"Hello-?" The older woman answered, sounding slightly amused, slightly smug, slyly. "How'd it go-?"

" _Help me_ -!" Emi yelped, flopping backwards down onto the mattress, covering her eyes. "He _left_ -!"

The line was quiet for a moment, before Rika burst into hysterical laughter. " _What-?!_ "

" _He left_ -!" Emi wailed, disbelieving. " _Distract me!_ Talk about something, anything-!"

"He _left_ -! _Oh my god-!"_ Rika howled, delighted. "You were about to _fuck_ , and he _left_ -?!"

 _"Shut up-!_ " Emi squeaked, desperately, _crazed_ , body whirring, struggling, restless, legs rubbing together, furious heat still in her. "Talk about something else-!"

"How are you feeling, Emi-" Rika gloated, reveling in the moment, tormenting her friend. "Everything all right-?"

" _It's not alright-_!" The hero cried, sobbing, _desperately straining_ , to resist the urge to _touch herself_. "It's _not_ alrighttttt-"

Rika just _laughed, and laughed_ , on the other end of the line, and Emi screeched, furious. _"Stop it-!"_

"Hey Emi, you can _touch yourself,_ you know that, right-?" Rika teased, and Emi wailed.

" _No_! No, _anything but that-!_ "

"What's wrong, Emi? You're a _big girl,_ you can do it-"

" _Aaaaaaaaahhhhh-!_ " The hero tossed and turned on the mattress. "Tell me about your day, _talk about shopping_ -!"

"It's alright, Emi, everyone does it-" Rika was having _way_ too much fun, as the Hero whimpered, pathetically, helplessly. "You're a woman, you have _needs_ -"

" _I don't have needs_ -!" Emi shrieked, blushing furiously, _struggling to keep her hands off herself._

"Aren't you touching yourself _right now_ -?" The older woman sounded unbearably smug, and when Emi checked, she was, in fact, holding herself, desperately, in one hand, _massaging herself_ , and her heart fluttered, as her body _throbbed_ , groaning, _furiously hot._

"I'm _not_ -!" The hero was _horrified_ , sitting up, outrageously red, setting her hand under her ass, sitting on it, determined to calm herself, _determined to stop_ , at _any cost_ …It wasn't _safe_ , _she couldn't masturbate_ , not _here_ , not with _Maou coming back at any second_ … _Oh god…_

"Wanting _Maou to touch you_ is _nothing to be ashamed_ of, Emi-" Her coworker grinned, viciously, almost sadistically, looking over at Alciel, who was in the room, on the couch, watching TV, staring at her quizzically.

"Oh godddd-" Emi panted, struggling, almost hopping up and down in place, bobbing up and down, miserable. Her body was _boiling up, burning up_ , every nerve tingling…Her _skin_ felt like it was _on fire_ …

Rika sensed victory, and pushed further, delighted. " _Wanting to feel his dick in your body isn't shameful-"_

Emi whimpered, _breathing heavily, raggedly,_ winded, eyes squeezed tightly shut. " _Stop stop stop stop_ -"

The older woman didn't stop, giggling madly. "Wanting Maou to _bend you over_ is okay, Emi, _you're Just in love with him, that's all-"_

"STOP STOP STOP-!" Emi squeaked, radiantly red, glowing, steam pouring from her face.

"Well? _Does the inside of your womb ache_?" Rika whispered, smug. "Do you want him to _cum inside you_ -?"

Emi _screeched_ , furiously red, throwing her phone against the wall, before giving up, _furious_ , _frustrated_ , grinding her hips into her herself, pulling her panties down, _clutching herself,_ setting her fingers between her legs, _panting_ , flopping over onto the mattress, onto her side, eyes tightly shut, _manipulating her clit._ "Maouuuuuuuuuu-"

Rika laughed, on her end of the phone line, villainously, out of earshot, still holding her cellphone, staring down at it, in her hands. " _Oh,_ man _._ I really think I understand Maou a little better, now… _Evil is too much fun-_ "

Meanwhile, Emi screamed, frustrated, rising up, _needing Maou_ , needing to feel Maou, needing to be closer to Maou, _somehow_ , _in some way_ , getting to her feet, panting, racing through her apartment, _head hanging, unreal shame coursing through her,_ and stopped in front of her _washing machine_ , where she grabbed a hamper up off the ground, _a hamper full of Maou's laundry,_ _that she had yet to wash,_ and ripped through it, _pulling a pair of his boxers out_ , and sliding down to the ground, shuddering, _screaming_ , furious, pressing them into her face, _moaning softly_ , flushed, _tremendous heat building in her_ , in her hips, _as she breathed in through her nose, taking deep breaths_ , gasping, _savoring the familiar smell of Maou,_ as she visualized herself, in her mind, _taking his manhood into her mouth_ …

Emi ground her teeth, moaning _,_ gasping _, through her clenched jaw,_ bright red, rubbing herself, furiously. " _Maouuu_ , Maou _I hate youuu_ -"

She flopped over, whimpering, onto her side, still pressing his briefs to her face, and shut her eyes, closing her mouth around the fabric, _heated passions surging through her,_ _breathing In his scent,_ mind racing, thoughts swirling…

 _She felt her body spasm, rocked by heat and pleasure,_ thrilled, _craving release_ , finally, _finally_ , _with an outlet._ "Maouu Fuck me, _please_ Maouuu, _Why aren't you fucking me right nowww I hate youuuu_ -"

"I'm _so sorry_ , Emi-" Maou appeared back in her room, materializing on the carpet next to her bed, eyes wide, holding his temple. "My-"

He fell silent, noticing the empty room, and looked once around, before hearing her, faintly, _her voice_ , _moaning_ , in the hallway…He stepped out of her room, eyebrow rising…

And his eyes found her, on the floor, masturbating, desperately, utterly unaware of him, _caught in the wracking grips of an orgasm that rocked her body,_ _with his boxers pressed to her face._

His jaw dropped, eyes wide.

" _Maouuuu_ , Fuck me already, Maouu-" She shuddered, crying, _sobbing_ , _still unaware of his presence_ , body humming, heart singing. "Maou _be rough with me_ , pleeease I hate youuuu, _I hate you so much-_ "

The king of Hell _howled laughing,_ head thrown back, covering his face.

Emi froze, heart stopping, blood turning to ice in her veins.

 _Silence._

She whimpered, slightly, panting, on the floor, shaking, and peered up, at him, through the briefs.

She met his eyes.

Emi screamed.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun? :D**

 **I really hope so! Stay tuned, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! Welcome to Caught 3, I hope you enjoy your stay :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: This update may have been a little slower than the last, but I hope you like it just as much :D Oh yes, that's what I meant :) That was tough on her, hope she doesn't need TOO much therapy! I'm sure she would go the amnesia route if she could, but we all know Maou would never let her forget it! Right?! Come on, Rika! You're very welcome :D**

 **MaouVioletta656: Right?! Seriously x)**

 **ChristophTheMad: That's right, you're exactly right! It's the same idea :) It went down a little differently this time, not that Emi would be happy with the way it changed! Good, I'm so glad :D**

 **Imyoshi: Seriously :'D I know, right?!**

 **StarBoardDream: She does, yes! :D**

 **mzsweetscorpio: I'm so happy to hear that you think so! Here's that update for you :)**

 **Guest: Hey there! It's so good to have you back! As for the rating, I've had a few people tell me that...Is it really true? I always make sure to clearly state in the summary that there are adult themes and lemons. You know, so people won't be confused...I always figured that would be enough? I do put the "lemon" and "Adult Themes" tag on everything, to avoid people reading things they shouldn't. "Teen" sounds like the right age group for this, as long as they're willing to see lemons and adult content, I would always want them to be able to decide for themselves if they want to read it or not, if they feel like they can handle and want to see Lemons and Adult humor or themes, they should! I don't want to prevent them from reading a story just because they're teenagers. I was pretty into this stuff when I was a teenager, and I wouldn't have wanted people to tell me what I could or couldn't read. That's why I put the "lemon" tag on it, because I know some teenagers wouldn't want to read this stuff, but others would. I think teenagers can be very responsible and know a lot about what they personally can and can't handle or do or don't want to see! Maybe I'm wrong :0 But either way, let me know, and I promise to keep it up!**

 **MyFangirlingWays: Right?! For real, Maou...He did have a good reason, though :D As for her kicking his ass...Anyway, thank you so much, and I hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Thank you all, so much, from the bottom of my heart! I hope you like the new chapter, try to do that for me :D**

Emi shrieked, stabbing at him _frantically_ with Better Half, as he stepped, terrified, hands up, back out of the way, dodging and ducking under her thrusts and slashes.

" _Y-You_... _Asshole_ -!" She screamed, furiously red, murderous, and he _narrowly_ avoided impalement. _"Asshole-!"_

"I'm sorry-!" He tried, desperately, to keep a straight face, grinning, despite the _abject terror_ coursing through him, feeling _very much_ like he was on _thin_ , _thin_ ice. "I'm apologizing, don't you want to _at least_ hear my _reasoning_ -?"

 _"I don't-_!" She squealed, and slashed an upright lamp in two, that crackled, sparking, before fizzling out. "Just _die already-!"_

He twitched, seeing his _life_ flash before his eyes, _desperately_ struggling to resist teasing her, and likely sealing his fate.

He failed. "Mixed Signals, Emi-" he raised his hands, grinning wickedly, backed into a wall, in mock surrender, meeting her glare, eyes glinting. "A moment ago you were telling me to _Fuck you already_ , and now this-?"

She squeaked, bright red, _outraged_ , _humiliated_ , and stabbed her sword into the wall where his head was, only for him to _narrowly_ lean out the way, horrified, grimly amused, still smiling uncontrollably, despite wishing he could just _shut his trap…_

A moment of silence, as Emi seemed to take a brief break, panting, still flushed.

"I understand your frustration-" Maou's eyes narrowed, flashing, teasing her, and he cursed himself, _positively unable_ to stop poking fun at her, despite his survival instinct and _will to live_ screaming at him to _shut up_. "But you look _great_ on the floor-"

She yelped, heartbeat hammering, and yanked her sword out of the wall, cutting down across him, as he teleported away, _just in time,_ before breathing a veritable _sigh of relief_ , materializing behind her.

"Oh, _I'll fuck the shit out of you,_ you said-!" She squealed, glowing crimson, slashing away at him with wide, shaky strokes, trembling, _fury and shame_ hot in her veins. "I'm here to _fuck you_ , you said-!"

"I'll fuck you now-?" He offered, tentatively, eyes wide, after a moment, terrified, seeing her blade whip past his face, _millimeters away,_ as he danced lithely out of its path.

"You'll fucking _die and go to hell_ -!" She screeched, steaming red, grinding her teeth, with her hair neatly matching her face.

Emi buried her sword, hilt deep, in the couch, as he teleported behind it, staggering back, away from his _clearly homicidal_ girlfriend.

"W-wait-!" He managed, a bead of sweat dripping nervously down his face, and she stalled, momentarily, preparing another thrust. " _We can talk about this-"_

A moment of silence, as she fumed, glaring across at him, furious.

He grinned, eyes flashing. "We can talk about it for the _rest of my life_ , because I'm never going to stop bringing it up-"

"For the rest of your _ten seconds of life-!"_ She squeaked, violently red, and stabbed at him, flustered, flushed, running him through with the sacred sword, jabbing it into his abdomen; It burst through his back, as he laughed, eyes drifting shut, before coughing up swells of blood.

She just gaped, heart stopping, frozen, disbelieving.

"… _It was worth it-"_ He breathed, chuckling, sliding backwards, collapsing down, to sit against the wall, as Emi let her sword go, _horrified_ , eyes growing wide.

"M…M-Maou-?!" She dropped to her knees, _mortified_ , going pale, quivering, in front of him, reaching out, with a shaking hand, to touch him.

"Wh…Why didn't you dodge again-" she managed to choke out, tears welling up in her eyes.

He cracked one eye open again, halfway, and smirked for her. "Quick, masturbate with my boxers, the hilarity will revive me-"

She twitched, flushed, and smacked him across the face, eyes narrowing, icily, blushing furiously.

A moment of silence, and Maou just laughed, quietly, shaking his head, leaning back against the wall.

 _Emi felt herself beginning to realize what was going on._ "W-wait…" she stammered, panic building inside her, breathlessly, winded, voice tiny. "You're…Y-You're going to be okay, right-?"

"Definitely." He lied, still grinning faintly.

Emi just stared at him, _crying noiselessly,_ eyes wide open, and pulled the sword out of him, tears leaking down her face, hearing the _deceit_ in his voice _, unable to believe it_ , wracked by numb, conflicting emotions.

He seemed to _sense_ that she _knew he was lying_ , and sighed.

"Conceivably." He admitted, nodding, calmly, relatively unsure, despite himself.

She seemed to break, cracking, _shattering,_ at this, and sobbed, hunching over, on her knees, unable to speak, _unable to breathe_ , hands coming up to cover her face.

 _It was all too sudden, it all happened too fast..._

Maou felt a _massive_ swell of demonic power surge into him, even as his eyes drifted shut, fueled by the _unbelievable_ despair and horror Emi held, coursing, inside her, and, _to his disbelief,_ felt _energy_ rise in him, and _life_ seeping back into his body.

For a moment, he didn't recognize the s _trange, tingling, swelling of his human body_ , until he determined that he had assumed his _true_ form, for the first time in _over a year._

This was later confirmed by the fact that Emi looked like a tiny doll, whimpering, before him.

Emi squeaked, as he expanded, fierce, demonic power raging up around him, and he shifted, in place, slightly surprised, eyebrow rising, mystified.

Maou looked down at his hands, silently, bewildered, as Emi just stared up at him, breathing shallowly, speechless, from her knees.

"M-Maou-?" She stammered, wiping her teary eyes, with balled, trembling fists.

"I'm fine-" He managed, uncertainly, testing his body. His _magic_ was fine, somehow, her sorrow had _completely re-filled_ his demonic powers, _in just a heartbeat_. He _strongly suspected_ that his stomach was out of commission, _likely permanently_ , but it appeared, from a cursory inspection of his internal organs, using scanning magic, _that everything was in order…_

Perhaps he wouldn't have to subsist solely on intravenous nutrients for the rest of time?

Indeed, his stomach was _fine_.

This implied, miraculously, that his vital organs had avoided permanent damage…

Emi reached out, disbelieving, and touched the scar on his abdomen, which had already closed over, with a binding seal, that would, for the small price of a tiny upfront investment in magic, permanently close the wound on both sides of his body.

Maou sealed the ruptured blood vessels, inside him, much in the same fashion, wordlessly, and, moments later, was good as new.

"You're…You're _okay_ -?" Emi whispered, hardly daring to believe it, emotions roiling.

The king of hell picked Emilia up, in one hand, by the back of her shirt, and she squealed, flustered.

He grinned at her, villainously, eyes flashing, as she struggled, helplessly, feet floating just above the ground, bright red.

Maou took a moment to enjoy her fidgeting, nervous squealing, as she glared at him, indignant, before wrapping his arms around her, hugging her, tightly, to his body, and she squeaked, as the air was driven out of her.

The king of demons held her, there, for a moment, sitting on her floor, unable to stand in her _tiny apartment_ , which was _not_ designed for _kings under heaven,_ and Emi whimpered, feelings strangely _comforted_ , and _strangely aroused_ by her _insignificant size_ , as she wriggled, helpless, In his embrace.

"Now, then-" Maou released her, grinning, setting her back down on the floor. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing-"

She screeched, blushing furiously. " _I'm really going to kill you-!"_

 **Ex-V: Did you enjoy it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
